


30 Days in the life of Eren Jaeger

by Accidental_Genius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day PWP Challenge, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Canoneverse, Cuddles, First Time, Gen, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Genius/pseuds/Accidental_Genius
Summary: Ereri oneshot/drabbles, my attempt at the 30 Day NSFW challenge.In progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts are in the picture below :)

It was late afternoon when Levi found Eren curled up behind a chest of drawers in an unused room in the castle Levi's squad were temporarily calling their home. The captain had spent nearly half an hour checking room after room in search of the brat.

"Get up Jaeger, stop acting like a child." Only God knew why Eren had even run off in the first place, but Levi had no patience to waste his time running after Eren Jaeger of all people.

Eren neither moved nor responded. It took the captain a couple of seconds to realise the teenager's body was shaking minutely and the kid was letting out muffled sobs, his entire body shaking with each quiet cry.

"Jaeger?" Levi questioned, taking a step forward. The anger he had been bristling with slowly receded as he crouched down in front of the recruit, his forearms resting on his knees. He looked at the boy for a moment before talking again. "Hey Jaeger, look at me." Levi shook Eren's shoulder lightly, feeling the body still trembling beneath his touch. "Just breathe and look at me."

Levi could see the signs of a panic attack, but he had no clue what could've set the brat off. The whole past week had been nonstop cleaning and training in preparation of the new recruits arriving next Monday.

"H-heichou?" Eren stuttered out, raising his head to face Levi but eyes so unfocused that the Corporal may as well have not been there.

"Yes Jaeger, it's me. Deep breaths now, what's wrong?" Levi removed his hand from Eren's shoulder awkwardly, touching and stuff had never been his forte.

"I-I.. I don't know. One minute I was dusting, thinking, and the next minute I just started panicking." Eren said almost too quickly for Levi to understand, his eyes were screwed shut but after a few more deep breaths he opened them again, this time looking directly at the Corporal. There was so much long kept fear in the boy's eyes, Levi could practically see the weight of the world on his shoulders and in that moment he remembered how your Jaeger really was. Here he was barely sixteen and being called Humanity's Last Hope. That was an immense kind of pressure for anyone, especially someone that young.

The thought struck something inside of Levi, enough to break through his emotionless exterior for a second and lean forward to tentatively put his arms around Eren, hoping it would be at least somewhat comforting. He wasn't ready for how furiously the recruit would grab him back.

"Let it out Jaeger, you'll feel better." He patted Eren's back a couple times and the teen cried into the crook of his neck. Levi tried not to make it obvious how unprepared he was for the emotions rolling off the young cadet.

"I believe in you." He added without thinking, unsure if Eren had even heard him. Levi was here to protect Jaeger, and he would do it in all the ways he knew how. For as long as Eren needed him, he would be here.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi started slightly as Petra barged into his office,

"Heichou! Hanji need you-" She gasped out between gulps of air "-It's Eren."

Levi quickly stood and followed his fellow squad member, what kind of shenanigan had occurred today while Hanji and Eren were experimenting. Every other day a problem seemed to arise because of it. He hated filling out all the extra paperwork that came with it.

"What happened" He asked gruffly.

"I don't know, one minute everything was fine and the next I could hear Eren screaming from rooms away. I ran to see what happened and Hanji sent me straight up to get you." That actually sounded pretty serious, the Captain couldn't help the twinge of worry that wormed its way into his chest.

The two hurries towards the basement where Jaeger was meant to be training. Presumably they chose his room today so that he could be restrained if the kid went all Titan berserker on them.

"Hanji?" Petra called as they walked down the stairs. Levi tried not to get distracted by the cobwebs above him, didn't anyone know how to dust? He would have to get someone to attend to this later.

"Down here." Was the vague reply.

"Is Eren okay? It's really quiet."

Hanji popped her head out from behind a wall as the two neared Eren's 'room', not that you could really call them comfortable quarters. "Eren's completely fine now, I sedated him, he'll be out for at least an hour or two." When Eren came into view Levi frowned,

"Take better far with him Four-Eyes, you and I clearly have different definitions of 'completely fine'." Hanji shrugged, seemingly not concerned.

"He'll be fine, he's hardier than he looks."

The three talked for a while, having a stern discussion about not letting Humanity's Last Hope die just for an 'experiment'. Eventually Hanji apologised for going a bit too far and Levi told the two soldiers to get back to what they were doing earlier, Levi was fine with looking after the little brat for the rest of the afternoon. Anything that meant he didn't have to do paperwork.

"Oh, while I remember, be careful when Eren wakes up, he'll still be a little out of it because of the meds. Don't let him walk around, he'll probably fall or something." Hanji added before trotting off up the stairs, no doubt going to evaluate the results of her failed test.

Levi sat in the one chair in Jaeger's room. It was hellishly uncomfortable hard-backed wood, Levi was lucky that his rank allowed him to furnish his own room rather than use the low quality Survey Core stuff. Not to mention, buying his own things made the room feel less... Dull. Eren's room would be the prime example of a boring, almost depressing, space. Filled with the bare minimum, and no personal or sentimental belongings in sight. There was the bed, a disused pile of chains (they had quickly decided Eren didn't need to wear them at night so long as the officials inside the inner wall didn't find out), an empty desk, and a chest of drawers. All so plain.  _But fairly clean,_ Levi couldn't help but note. Unlike whoever was meant to clean the corridor outside this room, Jaeger seemed to know how to keep a space presentable.

After a while Levi began to feel his eyes droop, he was so bored and it had been a long day spent writing tirelessly at his desk, there was no harm in a few minutes rest while the brat slept, so he succumbed to the urge to sleep.

When Levi woke up to a loud thud he reconsidered that decision.

"Jaeger get back into your bed." He chided as he went to help the cadet up from his position on the floor.

"Heichou! You're awake!" Eren said in a tone of voice which was far too happy for someone who'd just face planted the ground. "Has anyone ever told you that you snore? Like it wasn't loud but it was soooo annoying." Eren giggled, "Still, you're really cute when you sleep so I didn't wake you." He smiled cheerfully at the captain.

Levi scowled as he guided Jaeger back to his bed, "Shut up, brat."

The cadet grumbled something under his breathe but let the captain help him to the bed, which Jaeger sprawled on to as ungracefully as one couple expect from him. A moment later he clearly changed his mind and moved to sit cross-legged, staring eagerly at Levi afterwards as though he was waiting for the Captain to do something.

Hanji was definitely right that Eren would be out of it when he woke up, is this what Jaeger was like when he was drunk too? Pfft, the kid had probably never even been drunk.

"What do you want? Go back to sleep, the meds will wear off in a couple of-" Levi was cut across before he could finish.

"Want to hear a secret?" Jaeger giggled and looked away from the captain for a moment.

"No." He deadpanned and sat back down in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Please." The cadet whined. When Levi didn't reply he huffed and clumsily moved to get up from the bed again.

"Sit. Down." The Captain's voice may have been monotone but he was, in fact, worried about Eren. He didn't want injured squad mated. Jaeger may have titan healing but the ability was inconsistent when it came to out of combat wounds, Levi'd rather not risk it.

"I'll only sit if you let me tell you my secret." The last part was sung rather than spoken, Levi just sighed.

"Fine, fine. Tell me." He huffed. Jaeger gestured for Levi to walk over, which he did. Apparently the cadet still wasn't happy because he repeated the gesture. Levi took another stop closer, then delicately sat on the edge of the bed, turning to face him.

He wasn't prepared for Eren to pounce forwards and press his lips onto Levi's. The captain froze, eyes wide as Eren sloppily kissed him. It was a few seconds before he came to his senses and pushed Eren away.

"What the hell Jaeger!" Levi exclaimed, completely conflicted. He most definitely did not like the way it felt when Eren kissed him, even if it was an abominably clumsy kiss. The kid was barely 16, that was half his age! If anyone had seen he would have so much more than just paperwork to deal with.  _Get a grip Levi,_ he told himself before taking in a deep breathe. Hopefully Jaeger would forget about this once he left his drug hazed state, if not he would have a serious chat about the fact that he was not to tell anyone about what he just did, that Levi was in no way going to let Eren have some puppy love or try anything remotely like kissing again, this was the military, there was no place for that here. There was no place for acts that actually made Levi's heart leap like that, none whatsoever.

"That was your secret?" 

"Nope." Eren didn't seem to be at all dejected about being shoved away. "I'll tell you later." He singsonged before lying down once again to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is all a little OOC but that's just how it turned out, I'm still getting used on how to write Levi and how he would act in different situations. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> I start back at school in just over a week, but I'll try to keep posts coming out every week or two.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren already have an established relationship in this oneshot.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Explicit content.**

Eren decided tonight was the night he was going to do it. He was going to have sex with Levi Ackerman. Amazing, filthy sex. Yeah, that sounded about right. Now the only question was how to go about it. Until now the Captain had this idea that Eren was still a child even though he was 18 years old, he'd shied away from doing anything more than handjobs. But Eren was sick of it, they were boyfriends, they'd been together for months, and damnit Eren was so frustrated it felt like he was being eternally teased.

The soldier was pretty sure all his friends had noticed how tense he'd been recently, he'd been even more spaced out than usual trying to  think about how he would proposition the Captain. He'd never been the dominant one in the relationship, it was always Levi the made the decisions and decided how far they'd venture, what they'd do. What if he flat out refused to have sex with him? Eren paled at the thought.

"You alright there Jaeger?" Jean's fork waving in front of Eren's face yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's really none of you're business horseface, wauw."  _Stop rambling idiot,_ Eren told himself. Where had that decisiveness from earlier gone? He was going to be a blubbering mess tonight at this rate.

"Okay okay, chill your beans" Jean raised his hands in surrender and went back to eating his dinner and talking to Armin, who sat across from Jean, to Eren's left. Eren's gaze fell onto the table at the head of the hall, where Levi, Erwin and Hanji sat all talking. The soldier couldn't help but perk up as he looked at his boyfriend (who was pointedly ignoring Hanji as he ate, it seemed). He wanted Levi so much, there was no time to be so nervous! He'd waste his whole life away that way,  _yes, you're going to get laid tonight Jaeger._

* * *

 

Don't ask how Eren got the bottle of wine, he was going to be dishing out favours to the Survey Corps head chef for the next month. But at least he got what he wanted, an expensive bottle of red wine, the good stuff that he knew Levi would like. He trusted that Levi would have glasses of some kind in his room to use, because Eren hadn't thought to bring any with him. It was too late to turn around now and look for any, he was already about to knock on the Captain's bedroom door.

"Come in brat."

"How did you know it was me?" Eren asked, puzzled, as he walked inside, closing, and locking, the door.

"Who else is going to be coming to my quarters at this time of night? I don't make a habit of letting people come for night calls y'know.... What's that?" Levi gestured to the wine partially hidden in Eren's hand. He held up the bottle with a smile.

"Thought I'd treat you, old man. Who knows, maybe this stuff is as old as you are." Levi tsked at Eren's joke, but there was a relaxed smile on the Captain's face so Eren knew he hadn't taken the comment seriously. He walked forwards, going to hold Levi's outstretched hand, before being tugged down onto the Captain's lap. He looked up at his superior, eyes focusing on his lips, lips he wanted to kiss, lips he wanted wrapped around his cock. Levi leaned forwards, breath ghosting over Eren's cheek making the younger man blush ever so slightly. Eren closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss that was about to come his way but the lips moved towards his ear and whispered "Now give me that wine Jaeger, lord knows you can't appreciate it." Eren pouted, realising he'd been tricked, Levi had grabbed the bottle from his other hand, chuckling before giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, doesn't someone look disappointed. Patience, let me go get some glasses."

Eren resigned himself to waiting (im)patiently as Levi slid out from under him and went to the kitchenette. He heard the sound of cupboard doors being opened and closed, before the soft padding of his boyfriend's footsteps as Levi returned carrying two glasses of wine, one considerably less full than the other. Of course, Levi gave him the half empty one.

"Hey, why do I only get a thimbleful and you get a bucket! It's my wine, that's not fair." Eren pouted, though it was more for show rather than him actually being bothered.

"I don't want you puking and drunk on my couch Jaeger, have you even drank before? I'm surprised you even know what wine is. And anyways, it's not like beer, you're not supposed to guzzle it down, you don't need excessive amounts. Instead you should savour the taste." Levi responded matter of factly as he slowly swirled the contents of his glass. Leave it to Captain Levi to come up with a fanciful excuse just so he could have more wine to himself. The thought made him chuckle.

After they both finished their glasses Eren convinced Levi to refill them - this time, giving Eren a decent amount of alcohol - they just relaxed on the sofa while they drank. Eren was keeping an eye on the older man, trying to ascertain if the alcohol was having even the smallest of effects on him. Would the bottle be enough to get Levi tipsy? Would it be enough for Levi to let his guard down just a little more than usual? He really didn't know, he had no idea what Levi's tolerance was, he'd never actually seen the Captain get drunk before. Not that he wanted Levi to be shitfaced either, just a little bit buzzed, with all this internal rambling Eren was doing maybe  _he_ was the one that was buzzed. 

It wasn't long before their glasses were empty again, and by now Eren had his legs resting on Levi's lap, lying on the sofa, feet hanging off the edge. Levi's hand was stroking gently circles on his thighs and Eren sighed with pleasure. Levi knew by now that Eren loved smaller touches like these.

"You alright there darling?" It was more of a rhetorical question than a genuine one but Eren answered anyway.

"Mm, just fine." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. His plan didn't seem to have gone well, the Captain was not drunk, and he still was definitely not having sex. It would have to be an issue solved another time, with another plan, maybe even one with Hanji's input this time (when the two of them were together they had the wildest and best ideas, they were quite a pair). Instead he simply enjoyed his time with Levi, since they really didn't get as much time alone together as he'd like. Unsurprisingly, privacy was hard to come by in the corps.

Eren was so busy with his own thoughts that he barely noticed Levi had moved to crawl over him until Eren felt the breath ghosting on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the captivating eyes of his partner, he could get lost in those eyes. His breath halted as Levi slowly leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

It was a chaste kiss, but Eren leaned back in for another one, this time more filled with passion and an eagerness for more.

Levi chuckled "Even the way you kiss is so impatient." Eren didn't bother to reply, instead proving the Captain's point by moving his lips to the captain's neck, pressing butterfly kisses everywhere. He was rewarded with a low groan as Eren lay waste to Levi's collar bone, fully intending on leaving a mark there.

Levi's knee moved up so it was lightly pressed against Eren's groin and this time it was Eren who had to pull away to gasp for a moment. He rocked his hips to feel more friction before returning right back to his task of leaving as many love bites on Levi as he could before Levi eventually stopped him, it had almost become a game to him at this point. He felt light fingers move under his shirt and pull the fabric upwards, taking the hint, Eren removed it, letting Levi do the same. Thankfully neither of them were still in their full uniform, it took so long to take off all the straps and the harness even after being used to wearing them for so long.

Next thing Eren knew they were both on Levi's bed (a far more comfortable bed than most people in the Corps had the luxury to have and Eren was eternally grateful for it) and Levi was pushing him down into the soft mattress. Eren knew the drill by now, knew how things went from here, knew one of them (most likely himself from the looks of things) would get a chaste handjob and then Levi would call it a day, leaving him unsatisfied in more ways than one. It was better than nothing though, Eren just wished he could have more, wish he could  _give_ more to Levi, to make him see the stars from being so overwhelmed with pleasure. But he knew that's not how their little routine worked. Which meant Eren was all the more surprised when Levi did something different and leaned over him to his bedside table and remove some things from the drawer.

"Um, what are you doing?" Eren questioned, not so happy that apparently the bedside furniture was more deserving of attention than Eren.

"I thought we could try something different today-" Levi smirked as he looked back towards Eren, making his cock twitch in his pants. "-I don't think I can wait any longer, I need to have you, all of you. That is, if you want to of course?"

"My body is ready." Eren suddenly said, way to hurriedly, eyes too wide. Holy shit, he had been right all along, this was the day he was going to get laid! For real this time. "Of  _course_ I want it Levi, I've wanted it for so long."

Rather than comment on Eren's overly serious reply Levi merely let a small smile slip free, a cute turning of the corner of his lips that Eren couldn't help but love. It was such a genuine expression. He leaned in and gave a kiss to Eren's forehead before grabbing the jar and condom and moving them within easier reach.

"It's going to feel uncomfortable at first-" Levi's hands moved down to Eren's belt, pulling it off before removing the last of Eren's clothing. "-But it does get better, so just bear with it and be good for me okay darling?" Levi then removed his own trousers too so that he was only wearing his briefs. Eren nodded absentmindedly, completely distracted by the sight of Levi, he was absolutely stunning. It was hard to believe his body was so perfect after years of battling titans and living in the underground for the whole of his life prior to that. Yet here he was, flawless skin, chiselled physique, everything the cadet wanted. "Now get your ass back here and kiss me you brat."

Eren was more than eager to comply, his hand found it's way to the back of Levi's neck and carded through the black hairs there before pulling him down for a kiss. He could feel the smile on his lover's lips as they kissed, so he deepened the kiss, relishing in the brief control over the kiss he was being granted. Levi's hands were roaming over Eren's face, his chest, his thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The Captain broke away from the kiss, situating himself between Eren's thighs, and gently spreading his legs wider. Eren's neglected cock was at full attention, he rutted up slightly into the air, hoping it'd convince Levi to touch him.

With a small chuckle Levi spoke, "What did we say about patience earlier, darling? Now be a good boy and pass me the lube." Eren, once again, did as he was told immediately, picking up the glass jar and handing it to Levi. He received a kiss on his palm for his obedience.

He watched as Levi opened the jar and put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Eren shifted nervously, he knew what came next but had never experienced it before, but Levi had told him it would feel good so Eren trusted that it would.

Levi leaned forwards and gave Eren yet another kiss, a distraction as Eren felt a finger prodding at his hole. Eren tensed instinctively but forced himself to relax a moment later, he'd heard relaxing made it easier. As Levi's tongue slipped into Eren's mouth, the finger pushed into him. Eren was immediately very conscious of the weird feeling, it felt neither bad nor good as Levi started to work the finger inside of him. After a while a second finger was added, the stretch made him feel full in a way he hadn't imagined this would, but after a few minutes it became bearable, it wouldn't be a stretch to say it felt good actually. By now Levi had moved from kissing his mouth to lavishing his nipples with his mouth, periodically switching from his left to his right as Eren was scissored open.

Eren let out a small whine which Levi took as his sign to introduce yet another finger. Eren winced as that feeling of  _too full_ returned, Levi clearly noticed and made calming hushing noises as he continued to kiss all over Eren's upper body.

A hand wrapping itself around Eren's cock made him jolt a little, he hadn't even realised he'd gone half-soft, the expression on his face must have conveyed his feelings on the matter since Levi's next words were "Don't worry Eren, it's normal to go a bit soft the first few times. You're doing great, so so good." Levi's lips finally found their way onto Eren's again, and they kissed messily. The fingers thrusting inside of him felt good now, and Eren started to rock his hips back wondering how long Levi would wait before replacing those fingers with his cock. It was clear Levi was waiting for some kind of signal or something before progressing.

"Please, Levi, want you" Eren whined.

"Just a little longer darling, you're almost ready." Eren was about to argue that he was  _already_ ready when a shock of pleasure ran through his body. What was that? Holy shit it felt good. "Ah there we go, that right there Eren is your prostate, a rather wonderful thing us men have." Levi kept hitting that spot, that alongside the synchronised strokes along his length were making Eren feel amazing.

"If-f you keep thi-is up for much longer I'm g-gonna cum" Eren told his lover between moans.

"Ah I guess we can't have that, can we?" Another question Eren wasn't even going to attempt to answer in his state. He whined as the fingers pulled out of him, even as he saw Levi rolling the condom onto himself, and slathering it with plenty of lube. Eren lifted his head so he could get a good look at his partner, breathing in the sight of the gorgeous man currently lining himself up. "Fuck" Eren muttered to himself, he was never going to get over how attractive Levi was.

A moment later he felt the rounded head of Levi's cock pushing into him, and shit it was much bigger than his fingers, Eren drew his hips back before reminding himself it was fine and relaxing once again. Levi pushed in excruciatingly slowly, his hands grasping Eren's thighs tight enough that he could say it was taking a lot of restraint from Levi. Eren moaned as Levi bottomed out,  _so full, so good_.

"Don't forget 'so big' brat." Levi joked, making it clear Eren had voiced his thoughts aloud.

Levi rocked his hips until he was sure Eren was used to the feeling, hands running up and down Eren's legs. When Eren finally relaxed Levi leaned forwards and positioned Eren's legs so they were resting against his shoulders. Eren groaned at the feeling the new angle was making, it felt even deeper than before.

"Don't hold back Levi, fuck me, please" Eren begged as he looked into his lover's eyes "I need you" He practically moaned. Levi's eyes sparkled for a moment before he took Eren's words in the earnest and snapped his hips back, starting a brutal pace. After a few thrusts Levi's cock pressed against his prostate again making Eren's whole skin tingle with pleasure. "Fu-fuck!" His eyes closed as he relished the feeling of Levi slamming into him again and again.

"Look at me" It took Eren a moment to comprehend the words before he struggled to open his eyes and keep them focused on Levi above him. And fuck, Levi looked amazing. Stray hair were plastered against his forehead, sweat making his skin glisten. His face was contorted in pleasure, an expression Eren was sure he possessed himself. "You're so tight Eren, you feel amazing" Levi said, making sure Eren knew he was doing well. Hearing the words made Eren's neglected cock twitch. He tried to reply but when he opened his mouth he moaned - and loudly at that, but he felt too good to be embarrassed. Eren's hands ended up over his head, pressed against the headboard of the bed to give him some stability against the fast, hard, thrusts of the Captain. 

When Levi's hand started stroking his cock he practically came on the spot, Eren had never been more overloaded with pleasure. It was too much, it felt so good - "I'm goi-ing to cum!" Eren managed to warn before cumming almost instantly. His eyes rolled back and hips bucked up into Levi drawing a quiet groan from the other man. He was vaguely aware of Levi cumming too a few moments later, as Eren was coming down from his orgasm.

Levi rolled to the side of the bed as they both got their breaths back.

"Why I didn't do this sooner, Lord knows." Levi said to nobody in particular, making Eren smirk. He wanted to enjoy the bliss for longer but moments later Levi was standing, no doubt forced up by his obsessive clean-freak mind. He walked out of the room before returning moments later with a washcloth and used it to clean Eren's stomach as well as his own.

"Did you like it?" Levi asked, tone more serious. Eren shot him a look with a raised eyebrow, wasn't the answer obvious?

"I freaking loved it, can we go again?" The question was only half joke, Eren's refractory period being that of your average teenager's.

"Impatient, and down insatiable too." Eren could hear the affection in Levi's voice as he walked back into the bathroom once again. Eren let himself enjoy this relaxed feeling, a smile finding its way onto his lips, he had achieved what he'd set out to do, albeit it had been Levi propositioning him not the other way round. He'd been worried there was something wrong with him, that there must've been a reason Levi wouldn't do it. But tonight had made it clear Levi wanted him just as much as Eren wanted Levi. And that, well, that was fucking fantastic.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter :3 Just a little drabble to fill the prompt.

Eren sat in his cot in the basement, staring at the piece of white cloth in his hand. He brought it up to his face, it smelled so clean and he caught a hint of mint, it smelled like Levi. The soldier wanted to tell himself that he should feel guilty or disgusted in himself for stooping so low as to steal one of the Captain's cravats, especially when he was using it to get himself aroused. But Eren couldn't muster up an ounce of regret, especially not after dealing with Levi's grumpy attitude all day in training after 'one of his cravats went missing', he considered that payment enough.

It was pretty late by now, he'd been locked in the basement hours ago, but couldn't get to sleep, not with thoughts of Levi circling in his mind. Then he'd remembered the cravat he'd hurriedly stowed away under his pillow this morning, and now here he was, boxers pushed down, one hand touching himself, and the other holding the cravat close, letting Eren breathe in the scent of the Captain.

He closed his eyes, tried to imagine that Levi was really here, leaning over him, pushing him down into the bed. Imagined that it was Levi's calloused fingers trailing over his navel and not his own. Would his touch be gentle or rough? Firm or like a feather? Eren decided on gentle. Levi would lean down to kiss him, Eren was sure Levi would be an experienced kisser. Eren moved his hand to his inner thighs, letting his fingers ghost around his cock but never actually touch it.

Eren breathed deeply again, holding onto the scent of the Captain, using it to try focus more on the image of Levi he had in his head.

"Captain" Eren moaned softly, the words escaping past his lips. He finally permitted himself to touch his length. Hips bucking up almost immediately after being it being neglected for so long. Fuck, he wanted Levi, he wanted that man with a passion. But this figment of his imagination was the closest Eren was ever going to get. It wasn't as good, nowhere near, but it was something. And this cravat was something.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, imagined Levi whispering in his ear, saying crass things, telling him how dirty he was. And fuck if that wasn't hot as hell. Eren tightened his grip, hand moving quickly over his shaft. "Fuck, Levi." Eren couldn't help the small moans, and cries of Levi's name. He wanted him so bad. Wanted to cum so bad.

Eren gripped the cravat even tighter. He imagined Levi's hand jerking him off, and his other hand on his own cock. When he thought of what Levi's expression would look like as he orgasmed, Eren finally came. He came so hard that even the cravat got dirty. Something about making a mess of Levi's cravat, when the Captain himself was so particular about cleanliness, was exciting, it felt so taboo.

It took a few moment for Eren to come down from his orgasm, and a flicker of embarrassment came over him, but it passed as quickly as it had arrived. It had felt far too good for Eren to regret it. Only thing is, he would now have to clean the cravat without anyone noticing, which was a shame in itself since the scent of the captain would fade. Either way, that was a problem for his future self.


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that not all chapters are in the same 'universe', so that's why the relationship dynamic here might seem really different to past chapters. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, I know it's been a long time since I've updated ^^  
> I added a list of all the prompts to the first chapter if you want to know what's coming up.

Eren wasn't sure what to expect out of his first blowjob.

He and the Captain were still very much new to one another, their relationship was filled with lust, passion and stolen fucks, and rather devoid of care, tenderness and any hint of responsibility. Things tended to be rough between the two of them, Levi set the pace and Eren always struggled to keep up, meaning a lot of teeth on teeth, wrists gripped too tightly, and on more than one occasion handprints on Eren's body which he had to take special care to keep covered. Eren loved it, it was exciting, but it certainly wasn't like the stories the rest of the trainees told about their hookups. Eren had heard about blowjobs before, heard about how good a girl called Jade was, and how sloppy another called Anna had been. He heard that it took a long time to cum sometimes, that the girls would struggle to fit most of the dick in their mouths, and they never swallowed. But as he'd said before, everything was different with Levi, Levi was a commanding man in his prime, not an awkward teenage girl (even if they did share the same height).

All his fellow friends talked about how good it felt to  _have_ their dick sucked, but here Eren was, kneeling on the floor, about to suck someone  _else's._ He had no idea how to suck a cock.

 

Levi had been in a frustrated mood today and the moment his eyes pinpointed Eren, the soldier knew he was fucked - hopefully literally. Like predator to prey, Levi stalked over, paying no heed to the numerous other people around, pinned the cadet under his gaze, and then continued to walk, the silent order was clear:  _follow._ And so Eren did. They went a discreet route to the Captain's quarters, the same way they went almost every time, and passed through a number of areas Eren technically didn't have jurisdiction to be near, but after 10 minutes they made it.

Eren was held forcefully, back against the door, the moment they were inside. He was then guided onto his knees by Levi's hand on his shoulder. For a couple minutes Levi just stood there, basking in his dominance, clearly admiring the view of Eren sandwiched between the wall and the Captain's thighs. Eren enjoyed this too, something unexplainable came over him when Levi took control, his mind became clearer, thoughts narrowed down to the barest of minimums: _Please him_. It took all of Eren's self-control not to press his face even closer to the bulge against his cheek, but he reminded himself that if Levi wanted his face closer, he would've moved it himself.

After the anticipation grew to a high, Levi finally moved. Almost quicker than Eren could follow in his slightly dazed state, the Captain walked into an adjacent room, removed some of the outer layers of his 3DMG gear, and then returned carrying some of the belts. Undoubtedly a clean set, Levi was so scrupulous about hygiene, there was no way he'd use the set he'd been wearing mere minutes prior.

The belts were used to secure Eren's arms behind his back, the edges digging into his skin through his shirt a little harshly, but the biting pain grounded Eren, and when asked, he confirmed that he was okay. One of the first things they'd established - due to Levi's insistence - was a safeword because according to Levi he 'tended to get a bit intense' and Eren would need to communicate his limits to Levi. If anything wasn't okay Eren would use that word.

As well as binding Eren's arms, the Captain also bound Eren's bent legs, somehow managing to do it in a way that forced Eren's thighs apart even further, making the bulge in his pants very apparent. The final strap (a thigh strap from the looks of it) was placed around Eren's neck. It was the only one not bound too tightly.

 

And that's how Eren found himself contemplating the subtleties of the Art of Blowjobs. Turns out he needn't have worried because Levi wasn't going to allow him even a modicum of control.

"Open" Eren obediently opened his mouth a little as he heard Levi unbuttoned his trousers. "I said open." A finger pried his mouth open further. Eren was a little embarrassed, he felt like a dog with his mouth agape like this, but he didn't disobey the Captain's orders. "You better keep it open, pet" Eren's heart rate spiked as Levi used the new nickname. It was so derogatory, so fitting to how Eren felt, but the way Levi spoke made it seem like such an erotic term. Levi definitely noticed Eren's reaction too because he bent down to whisper into Eren's ear.

"Oh yes,  _pet,_ you better be a good boy for me, or else.." Levi pulled harshly at the makeshift collar around his neck, causing Eren to lose his breath for a moment. With the threat of a punishment hanging in the air, an especially-masochistic side of Eren's mind screamed at him to disobey right then and there, but his more obedient side stayed in control. This was more than enough for now, things didn't need to get more sadistic. And so Eren stayed as still as he could, eyes pinned on his Captain.

With a sly smirk across Levi's features, he stood back up to his full height. With Eren kneeling on the ground in such an open and vulnerable position, the Captain looked incredibly imposing, intimidating, and also the embodiment of devilishly sexy. Captain and Soldier, experienced and inexperienced. For Eren's first relationship this sure as hell was turning out to be absolutely kink-filled.

"Now, take a few deep breathes, because I'm not going to let up until I cum in you, brat." The smirk still on Levi's face was accented by the sadistic look in his eyes. Eren did as he was told and took some long deep breathes, being especially conscious of how he must look, panting with his mouth wide open, tongue pressed against his teeth.

The hand that Levi had been using to absentmindedly palm himself was now used to guide his cock past Eren's lips. The cadet's jaw immediately strained as he had to open his mouth wider, was his mouth that small? Levi's girth hadn't seemed this obscenely large before. He started to gag as Levi, very slowly, pushed all the way until Eren could feel pressure at the back of his throat. His nose was nestled right among the black hairs which framed Levi's cock, and Eren couldn't help but notice the faint scent of soap. He closed his eyes and focused on accommodating the Captain's length. It felt like they spent minutes in this position but it was probably just ten seconds before Levi pulled out again. Eren took another deep breath as the hand on Eren's hair noticeably tightened, not sure what was coming next, but he definitely didn't expect the sudden fast pace Levi set.

It wasn't as deep but that didn't make it any less overwhelming. Eren felt so beautifully full as Levi thrust in and out of his mouth, sometimes hitting the back of his throat. The grip on Eren's hair kept him absolutely still, back pressed against the wall.

"Careful of your teeth, and more tongue... Yes, just like that, so good." Every bit of praise was worth the effort it took Eren to follow Levi's commands. He tried to use his tongue to apply pressure to the areas he knew felt good on himself, mainly the thick vein on the underside, and a spot right beneath the crown. It was a little difficult considering the brutal pace, but when Levi let out a moan thanks to Eren's movements, he practically creamed himself. He eventually did cum untouched. If asked, Eren wouldn't be able to say quite when he came, he was so lost in the intense experience that was Levi, thoughts focused on giving the maximum amount of pleasure from the minimum control he'd been allowed. He tried not to notice the ache in his jaw or the deathly tight grip on his hair. He tried to commit to memory the sounds that Levi made and the infinitesimal twitching of his fingers whenever Eren did something particularly good.

"Oh, fuck, yes Eren." Was all the warning Eren got before Levi's hips bucked and his cock was once again pushed deeply down Eren's throat. He could feel Levi pulsing against his tongue as he came, thick liquid entering Eren's throat so far back that he couldn't really taste it.

He had no choice but to swallow. It felt so intimate yet also felt like such a whorish thing to do, to swallow another man's semen. Yet Eren had no problems. Levi seemed pleased that he had done so, which made it all the more worth it.

"Mm, you really were a good pet." Eren hummed gratefully at the admiration as the once tight grip on his hair was now gentle stroking. Levi allowed Eren to lean against his thigh for a couple minutes before he coaxed him to get up, tutting a little when he saw the mess Eren had made of his trousers. Eren knew it wasn't meant harshly though so he didn't mind, he loved the aftercare Levi showed him. Every time without fail he pampered Eren and took care of him, it was for the best since Eren was usually in a daze after their more intense nights. They had a shower together, and Eren laid on the Captain's bed for a while since it was still mid-afternoon. He was glad whatever frustrations Levi had been feeling earlier were seemingly gone, but it was only a matter of time before he got worked up again. They ended up staying in Levi's quarters until about an hour before dinner, at which point Eren reluctantly got up to leave. This was a secret relationship after all, other officers would be walking around the area soon so Eren preferred to be gone by then, especially if he knew Hanji was around. Once the scientist caught a glimpse of him, Eren knew he would be dragged into Hanji's room and subjected to at least 3 hours of tea, overly personal questions, and scientific talk. While it was nice sometimes, Eren already spent half the day with Hanji anyway for testing.

He gave Levi a kiss on the cheek, before heading to the door. He had been surprised to find Levi actually liked the small shows of affection, Eren had expected to be pushed away the first time he'd tried. But it had quickly become a habit Eren loved after seeing the warm smile Levi would give every time Eren kissed him like this.

"See you after dinner, brat." Was the promise Levi gave him with just as Eren walked out of the room.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

The 104th squad was on yet another test mission. Eren had been seen as a perfectly fine soldier during training, but the moment people learned he was a shifter suddenly they were questioning his ability as a soldier too. Eren was almost pissed off at the fact his superiors were doubting the skills he'd honed through years of hard work, but if it meant being out in the open rather than cooped up in a lab then he guessed he could let it slide.

But nonetheless, here he was on the 3rd outing in the past month. Joining him was a handful of soldiers from Levi's squad and the 104th. The only constants were Eren himself, Hanji, and Levi. Eren was glad Levi chose Petra to join this time rather than Olou, the man was so overbearing when he thought he was showing off to the cadets in his class. Not that biting your tongue every time Petra or Levi talked to you was inspiring in the slightest. Although, with Jean here, the requirement of at least one asshole per outing was met.

It was Eren's turn to keep watch, and fortunately, it was Levi's too. Eren knew it must've been an intentional decision on the Captain's part, they hadn't had much time alone together all week. There had been a building frustration within him for the past few days, every time Eren thought he could have some personal time with the Captain someone would get in the way. On Friday Levi had to go to the city, on Wednesday Eren got bombarded by Sasha and Connie the whole evening, and yesterday testing with Hanji lasted until almost midnight. Right now was the first time in 6 days Eren had even been within 5 paces of his lover. In some ways that made things worse, because it meant Eren currently had a very pressing urge to jump the Captain, to kiss him as though his life depended on it. It was hardly appropriate though, not when he was surrounded by 7 other people, any of which could wake up right now.  _But doesn't that just make it more thrilling?_ A more salacious corner of Eren's mind asked.

Eren got so caught up in his conflicting thoughts he didn't notice as Levi stood from his place on the log beside Eren. A hand grabbed his own and dragged Eren away from the camp, the light from the fire was still visible, but none of the camp's occupants were. He followed his lover silently, excitement pooling in his gut as well as arousal. He was guided until his back met with a tree, was gently pressed against it as a pair of lips met his own. He felt himself relax at the contact, remembering how natural it felt to be touching Levi, to be with him.

"I want you so much right now Eren." Levi's sultry voice caught Eren by surprise, it was a tone he didn't use often. He could hear and see the hints of desperation which proved Levi's words: the rushed way he spoke, the hard grip on his hips as Levi unconsciously ground against him. It served to alight the fire of his arousal even more. It made Eren feel sexy and loved, to know Levi wanted him. Eren wasn't sure what to say, while he knew the sexual frustration was there, he hadn't expected Levi to try anything with members of the corps so near. At least Eren wasn't the only one feeling the crushing need to be close to his lover. 

Levi's mouth moved to latch onto his ear, then it trailed down to his neck. Eren was struck still by the pleasure, mouth opening and closing as if trying to speak but unable to get any words out. His neck was his weakness, both in titan form and human form, he felt like jelly the moment Levi even breathed onto it. Eren's hands moved to clutch at Levi's hips, pulling him almost painfully close, anything to feel that contact, that nearness. To Eren's ears, the sound of leather-on-leather from their clothes was loud, but he doubted the sound would carry.

"You going to be quiet for me darling?" Eren nodded eagerly in reply, even though he wasn't sure if he could. "Good." Levi's lips returned to his mouth, tongue eagerly invading past his lips as hands roamed down to Eren's trousers, unbuckling, unzipping, pulling down the fabric a little. Just enough so Levi could touch him freely, stroke at his length with firm, calloused fingers. The pad of his thumb rolling over the slit made Eren's thighs tense with need.

Eren moved to reciprocate, hands finding their way to Levi's ass and squeezing them briefly. It was a guilty pleasure of Eren's to grope Levi in any way he could. Levi probably secretly enjoyed the objectification too since he never told Eren to stop and sometimes left himself in blatantly exposed positions, his body just  _begging_ for Eren to touch it. Even through the uniform, Eren could feel the give of Levi's flesh as he groped it, pulling him close once again, indirectly trapping Levi's hands between the two of them.

He had no shame as he rocked back and forth against his lover. Levi eventually gave up on the attempt of a handjob when it was clear Eren wasn't going to stop. He moved his hands up Eren's body once again, touching him everywhere, hands ending their journey at Eren's throat, which he caressed for a moment before deciding it was the perfect place to leave a hickey. Eren almost forgot to stay quiet and had to bite his lip to avoid letting out an embarrassingly loud moan. His rocking grew more insistent as he clearly felt Levi's bulge even through his trousers. He ignored the slight chafe he was feeling from rubbing his dick against the material of Levi's clothes, he was far too engulfed in pleasure and hormones to even consider slowing down. In a way the pain just spurred him on more, the stimulation adding an extra layer of depth to the already overwhelming amount of physical feelings he was experiencing right now. Because they hadn't touched one another in almost a week now, Eren knew he wasn't going to last long, it seemed Levi was in the same boat. Eren could see the tell-tale signs that Levi's orgasm was approaching, from the beads of sweat on his brow to the laboured breathing and the redness in the Captain's cheeks, oh yes, Levi was getting really close now.

Eren's hold on his lover tightened, a bruising grip pulling Levi closer with every thrust, rutting like animals even with their clothes on. He had to struggle really hard to stay quiet, yet it seemed to come naturally to Levi. He guessed it was a product of the years spent in the military.

He came first. Spurts of semen flying on to Levi's uniform as Eren rode out his orgasm. He let his head fall back against the tree behind him, mouth open but ensuring nothing other than pants of breath left his lips. Seconds later he heard the sound of Levi cumming too, his body moulding forward into Eren's as a long, low groan signaled his climax. He felt completely blown away in a haze of pleasure, it had felt so rough, raw, intense. Rutting like -monsters, titans, no- animals. Like animals.

"Fuck, you're a brat but I love you Eren." Levi let out in a huff, sounding amused at how impatient had been throughout their whole makeout session just now. "You even made a mess of my uniform." He realised as an afterthought, this comment sounding a little more unhappy than the first. Eren didn't reply, just looked at Levi and smiled his trademark grin. The one he knew made Levi melt just a little inside. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up, we need to get back to camp." Eren decided this was his favourite day of the week so far.


End file.
